New Beginnings, New Start
by sexymama25
Summary: Tohru Honda moved to Japan to live with her Aunt and Uncle after her mother died. Tohru is looking to start a new life but will something from her past ruin her chances for happiness after all the pain
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First Day of School

I had just started a new school today after my mothers death I had to move in with my Aunt and Uncle in Japan. They really didn't want me all they really wanted was control of my money that's the only reason they took me in and sent me to this private school. My first day was going great I met a lot of nice people but by lunch time I knew my way around the school. When I went into the cafeteria I found a table near the back and sit down to eat my lunch by myself.

I saw the new girl at school sitting by herself in the corner. Just then someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see my friend Micheal.

"Hey Michael man what's up" Yuki says while still staring at the new girl.

"Nothing Yuki you obviously have your eyes on your next victim though" Michael says looking towards the girl Yuki is looking at.

"Naw man I just think she's cute that's all you want to go over and say hi" Yuki asks finally turning towards Micheal with a smirk on his face.

"Naw man I'll leave all the conquest up to you Yuki I'll catch up with you later okay" Michael says as he walks away.

Yuki turns back around still staring at that beautiful girl sitting all alone when all of a sudden a guy sits down with her. Yuki gets up from were he is sitting and walks over to the table were the two people are sitting.

"Hello I was wondering is this seat taken" Yuki asks looking directly at the girl.

The girl slowly lifts her head and there eyes lock both are shocked by the feeling as they look deep into each others eyes. Then the guy sitting at the table and the moment is broken as they both look away.

"Yuki what do you want" Kyo asks while looking at Yuki suspiciously.

"I asked was that seat taken Kyo or are you just acting stupid" Yuki replies with that same silly grin on his face.

"Why aren't you sitting with your groupies over there were you normally sit" Kyo asks.

"Because I don't want to you stupid cat so mind your own business" Kyo jumps up and grabs Yuki in the collar.

"Why don't you make me mind my own business you stupid rat" Yuki jerks away from Kyo getting in a fighting stance.

"It will be my pleasure to beat you yet again Kyo" Yuki says with that same silly smirk on his face.

Just then the girl who is sitting at the table finally speaks.

"Please don't fight" the girl says with tears brimming in her eyes. Both boys turn towards her and stop what they are doing.

"I am dearly sorry Miss if we frightened you" Yuki says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Me too" Kyo says while looking at the ground.

"It's okay now of course you can sit down" the girl says as she turns those gorgeous brown eyes on Yuki.

Kyo sits back down mummbling something about you stupid rat you always ruin everything.

"So Miss what is your name" Yuki asks looking directly at the girl.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Tohru Honda" Tohru says while still looking down at the table.

"Well my name is Yuki Sohma and you already no my cousin Kyo Sohma" Yuki says with that same silly smirk on his face.

"Oh so you two are related" Tohru says looking a both boys with a smile that makes them both melt.

"Yeah you could say that" Kyo says.

"You don't sound to happy about that now do you"Tohru says.

"Our family doesn't get along with each other very well but I am truly sorry for my cousins rudeness" Yuki says giving Kyo a dirty look.

"It's okay I understand how that feels I don't like the people I am living with either" Tohru says as she gets a sad look on her face.

"So how long have you been here at the school" Yuki asks.

"I just started here today I'm meeting a lot of nice people though I think I will like living here" Tohru says looking at both of them with a beautiful smile on her face.

Well we should eat our lunch its almost time for the bell to ring. The rest of the lunch period we eat in total silence. Then the bell rings signalling the end of lunch.

"Well it was great eating lunch with you guys I really enjoyed it maybe we could do it again some other time" Tohru says looking at them .

Just then some boy walks up and grabs Tohru from behind pulling her towards him.

"Hey sexy why don't you get rid of these losers and hang with a real man" This stranger says.

"Joe man stop playing around and let her go" Yuki says with an angry look on his face.

"What are you going to do about it Yuki girl" Joe says with a smug smile on his face.

"Joe for real man this isn't funny" Kyo says looking very upset by now.

"Don't worry boys once I'm done with her you guys can have her back" Joe says with a smirk on his face.

"That's it" Yuki says as he grabs Joe's arm from around Tohru's waist and twists it behind his back.

"Now don't make me ask again Joe apologize to Miss Honda here" Yuki says still twisting his arm.

"I'll never apologize to that bitch now let me go Yuki" Joe says through gritted teeth.

"Kyo take Miss Honda outside so that I can deal with this boy" Yuki says still holding Joe's arm behind his back.

"Fine I'll do it but I don't take orders from you you damn rat" Kyo says as he pulls Tohru out of the cafeteria into the hall.

"What is he going to do to him" Tohru asks a little worriedly.

"Nothing you need to worry about Miss Honda" Kyo says.

A few minutes later Yuki walks out of the cafeteria with Joe behind him.

Joe walks up to Tohru.

"I am sorry for what I did earlier" Joe says still looking down at his feet.

"It's okay I forgive you"

The rest of the day is pretty boring and it goes by pretty quickly with Tohru learning were all her classes were at and meeting lots of new people including some more of the Sohma men. Everyone was going to there lockers and getting there books out to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking Me Home

I was standing at my locker really dreading going back to that horrible house were I was more like a servant than a guest. Just then someone leaned up against my locker. I look up into the most handsome face and most gorgeous violet eyes I have ever seen.

"You scared me almost to death Yuki" Tohru says still mesmerised by his gorgeous eyes.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to ask could I walk you home" Yuki says with that silly smile still on his face.

"I wasn't going to go straight home but if you want to walk with me you can" Tohru says looking down at the floor once again.

"Where ever you go I'd love to go with you sexy" Yuki says while looking into her eyes.

"Hey Yuki man you going to the football game tonight" Michael asks walking up to him and Tohru.

"I haven't decided yet man I'll call you later and let you no" Yuki says while giving Michael a nod.

"Is there a game tonight" Tohru asks looking at that floor once again.

Yuki lifts up her chin and looks directly into her eyes.

"Why do you want to hide this beautiful face by looking at the ground" Yuki says looking Tohru right in the eye.

Tohru blushes and looks back down at the floor.

"I am not beautiful Yuki I'm really ugly you don't have to lie to me about being beautiful" Tohru says as a tear rolls down her cheek and falls to the floor.

Yuki lifts up her chin and wipes the tears from her eyes and looks directly at her and says.

"I don't lie Miss Honda you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and I would like very much to get to no you better" Yuki says still holding Tohru's chin up he leans in towards her and they slowly inch closer and closer together when Yuki's cellphone goes off. They jump apart like somethings wrong and Yuki answers the phone.

"Hey this is Yuki what's up"

"Oh yeah I'm busy right now I'll catch up with you later okay man"

"Yeah, I'll probably see you at the game tonight though man"

"Okay bye see you tonight"

He hangs up the phone and turns back to Miss Honda who is getting her books out of her locker.

"So are you ready to go Miss Honda" Yuki says offering Tohru his arm.

"Yeah I'm ready but I was wondering could you show me around town before I go home" Tohru asks looking down at the floor afraid of what his answer might be.

"It would be my pleasure to show you around town Miss Honda were would you like to go to first" Yuki ask still holding her hand.

"I don't no you lead the way okay" Tohru says still looking at the ground.

They walk out of the school holding hands the whole while Yuki is deep in thought. Thinking to himself I can't believe Michael called me when I was just about to kiss her that dude has some really bad timing that's for sure. Just then he feels a tug on the sleeve of his uniform.

"Is something wrong Miss Honda" Yuki asks Miss Honda looking at her suspiciously.

"No I was wondering could we go in there" Tohru asks looking at the burger shack they are standing in front of.

"Yeah of course I'm sorry I wasn't paying much attention I was thinking about something else" Yuki says while pulling Tohru towards the popular hangout after school.

Once the door opens and they enter Yuki is mauled by half the female population.

"Hey Yuki go with me to the game tonight please" Some girls asks.

"Another girl yell Yuki please be my boyfriend" Another girl asks.

Yuki pulls himself and Tohru through the throng of girls clinging to him to a table where his friends Michael, Brandon, Mark, Alisha, Sonia, Christy are sitting at.

"Hey Yuki man I thought you couldn't make it today" Michael says eyes still glued to the girl at his side.

"Well I wasn't but Tohru wanted to stop by and see the place" Yuki says.

"I assume you must be Tohru my names Michael and these are my friends Brandon, Mark, Alisha, Sonia, and Christy" Michael says.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you all my name is Tohru Honda" Tohru says shaking everyone's hand at the table.

"So Yuki why don't you guys have a seat" Michael says as they all move to make room for Tohru and Yuki.

"So Yuki who are you taking to the game tonight" Sonia asks looking at Tohru,

They sit with his friends eat and talk and then Tohru looks at her watch it reads 6:00.

"OhmyGod I have to get home now or else I will be in big trouble" Tohru jumps up and runs towards the exit.

Yuki gets up as well and follows after her.

"I think Yuki is falling for the girl we might lose him to her" Christy says.

"Come on you no Yuki no girl can tie him down don't worry he'll have her trained like all the rest" Michael says.

"Tohru is different though Michael I think our boy might be in big trouble with Miss Honda" Mark says.

"Yeah maybe but I'm still betting on Yuki to win" Michael says.

"Okay whatever man let's head home and get ready for the game okay let's go" Brandon says while standing up.

Yuki catches up with Tohru in no time. When he finds her she is leaning against a pole.

"Come on Miss Tohru let's get you home okay" Yuki says allowing her to lean on him.

Ten minutes later they walk up the stairs to her house. Just as she is about to knock on the door the door opens revealing her uncle.

"Why are you getting here so late out hoeing around like your mother huh" He says scowling at Tohru.

"Who in the hell are you anyway" He says also scowling at Yuki.

"The names Yuki Sohma" Yuki says with that same smirk on his face.

The scowl instantly leaves his face and a sinister smile replaces it.

"So you're a Sohma the richest family in all of Japan" Her uncle says making plans in his head already.

"Yes, I am a member of the Sohma family" Yuki replies knowing what the man is thinking.

"Come in have a sit my wife and I will get you a drink" Tohru's Uncle says politely.

"Honey Tohru brought home a little friend with her bring us some drinks in the dining room" Tohru's Uncle says.

"What the little bitch has friends" Tohru's Aunt says snidely

"You two go on into the living room while I go fetch us those drinks" Tohru's Uncle says.

"Tohru I was wondering would you like to go to the game with me tonight" Yuki asks hoping she will say yes.

"Of course I would if my uncle will allow me too" Tohru says hoping her uncle will say yes.

A few minutes later Marcus and his wife Samantha walk into the diningroom.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet one of Tohru's little friends" Her Aunt says politely to Yuki

"The pleasure is all mine Mam" Yuki replies

"Yuki this is my Uncle Marcus Mason and my aunt Samantha Mason" Tohru introduces them.

"Mr. Mason it was my fault Tohru was out so late I wanted to show her around after school" Yuki explains with that same smirk on his face.

"Oh its fine Yuki my boy" Tohru's Uncle says with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Mason I was wondering could I take Tohru to a football game at the school tonight" Yuki asks looking the man in the eye

"Why of course just have her back before midnight or she can stay at your place if its to late to bring her home" Tohru's uncle replies unable to say no.

"Uncle"Tohru exclaims after what he said.

"Be quiet Tohru and please go get ready for the game your Aunt will help you dress, Yuki you can wait down here with me okay"Tohru's uncle says giving her a dirty look.

While Yuki and her uncle are downstairs talking her Aunt is upstairs going through her closet.

"You have absolutely nothing decent enough to go to a football game with Yuki Sohma" Her Aunt Samantha says throwing more of her clothes on the floor

"It is just a football game Aunt Samantha" Tohru says rather shocked at how they are acting.

"It is not just a football game you are going out with one of the richest boy in Japan" Aunt Samantha says giving her a nasty look.

"We are just friends" Tohru tries to explain to her Aunt.

"Just shut up and put this on okay"Tohru's Aunt says after throwing the outfit at her.

"Fine Aunt Samantha" Tohru says and sighs and puts on the outfit waiting for her Aunt to leave.

"You might have actually done something right you little slut now hurry up and get ready" Tohru's Aunt says.

Fifteen minutes later I have put on the outfit my mother picked out for me and I fixed my hair and went back downstairs where Yuki was waiting.

When I walked into the dining room everyone was speechless especially Yuki.

"You look great Tohru are you ready to go" Yuki says still staring at how gorgeous she is.

"Yeah I am let's get out of here" Tohru says pulling Yuki towards the door.

"Stay out as late as you like call before you come home to make sure someone's up okay Tohru" Tohru's Uncle says

"Yes, whatever you say Uncle" Tohru replies as she opens the front door and they walk out.

They leave out of the house and stand on the porch for a few minutes.

"Yuki you don't have to take me to the game I'm sure their is someone else you'd rather go with" Tohru says looking down not willing to face him afraid of what his answer will be.

"I want to go to the game with you Tohru unless you don't want to go with me"Yuki replies still a little scared of her answer.

" I want to I just feel like my Aunt and Uncle are trying to sell me to you" Tohru says still looking down at the ground.

"Yeah I got that same feeling to come on though don't worry about that let's just go and enjoy ourselves okay" Yuki replies taking her hand and pulling her down the stairs to the sidewalk.

"Yeah you're right Yuki let's go and have fun"Tohru replies finally looking up at Yuki and smiles at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Football Game

We walk for about 30 minutes before the school comes into sight.

"Follow me Tohru the stadium is around back"Yuki replies still holding her hand tightly.

They get to the back of the school and see the stands filled.

"Oh my we are late I hope the game hasn't started already and I hope we can find some seats" Tohru says looking around at the packed stadium.

"Follow me we have a special section that we sit in okay Tohru" Yuki says holding her hands as they walk up the stairs.

Tohru looks up and sees a booth with Yuki's friends in it on the other side is the announcers booth.

"Oh my God your family really is that rich aren't they Yuki" Tohru asks looking totally upset.

Yuki lifts up her chin and looks into her eyes and smile.

"Don't be so nervous Tohru you're with me remember" Yuki says giving her a peek on the cheek before they enter the booth.

"Well glad you two finally made it we thought you were going to miss the game" Michael says give Yuki a sly smile.

"Well her Uncle gave us a hard time until he found out who I was" Yuki smiles.

"So once he found out you were a Sohma he was more than happy to let Tohru come to the game with you am I right" Michael says.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened have a seat Tohru the game is about to start" Yuki says

Tohru takes the seat next to Yuki as the game start. Michael is sitting on the other side of Yuki he leans over towards Yuki and whispers something in his ear.

"Yo Yuki after the game some of use were going out to get something to eat do you want to come along" Michael whispers to Yuki.

"I'll check with Tohru to see if she wants to" Yuki whispers back.

"Okay man let me no though okay" Michael whispers back.

Yuki leans over towards Tohru and whispers something in her ear.

"The guys are going to get something to eat after the game you want to go"  
"Yeah I'd really like that thank you again for inviting me" Tohru says as she looks up at Yuki she starts to lower her head back down when Yuki grabs her chin.

They look into each others eyes as they lean closer and closer towards each other just then the whole room erupts into cheering and screaming.

Michael turns towards Yuki.

"Man did you see that our team just scored its first touchdown" Michael says but notices the angry look in Yuki's eye and the deep blush on Tohru's cheek.

"Is something wrong man" Michael asks.

"No nothing at all" Yuki says through gritted teeth.

After that they go back to watching the game. Michael taps Yuki on the shoulder and he turns towards him.

"Did I interrupt something before" Michael asks.

"Yeah you could say that and you've done it twice in one day too" Yuki replies a bit angrily

"Well man I'm sorry I'll try not to do it again" Michael says apologetically

"You better not" Yuki replies.

They sit and watch the first half of the football game in total silence. Just as the second half is about to start Kyo and some of his friends walk in.

"Hey cuz how was the first half of the game" Kyo asks sitting behind Yuki.

"We are ahead by 21 points Kyo" Yuki replies to his cousin.

"Well if it isn't Yuki Sohma long time no see" Some girl says.

Yuki turns around and looks at a girl he thought he would never see again he turns to Kyo.

"Did you bring this bitch Kyo" Yuki asks looking at him suspiciously.

"No how in the hell did you get in here anyway Susan" Kyo asks looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh please I snuck in when no one was paying attention" Susan says looking over at Tohru.

"So Yuki is that your latest plaything when are you going to leave these little girls alone and come back to me" Susan says spitefully.

Tohru get up to leave but Yuki stops her and turns angry eyes on Susan.

"How dare you intrude in our private box and then insult my friend get out now Susan before you really make me angry" Yuki says practically screaming at the girl.

"Fine I'll leave but don't forget I'll never leave you alone Yuki you belong to me" Susan says before she leaves.

"That bitch is psycho Yuki you better get a restraining order or something" Kyo says looking towards the door that Susan just walked out of.

"Let's just forget about her for now and enjoy the rest of the game okay" Yuki says.

"Yeah you're right we shouldn't let her ruin our whole evening" Kyo says.

The game goes by pretty quickly after that and no one says anything. The final score is Ying Yang High 77 and Saint High 14.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dinner At the Burger Shack

Everyone gets up and heads to the exit. As they are about to leave the stadium Tohru tugs on Yuki's shirt sleeve.

"Is something wrong Tohru" Yuki asks.

"Yeah, I left my purse upstairs in the booth I'll run back and get it quickly I'll meet you guys there" Tohru says as she turns to go back up to the booth.

Yuki grabs her.

"I'll go with you just let me tell the others to go ahead without us okay" Yuki says.

"Okay Yuki" Tohru says.

Yuki runs up to the rest of the group who have also stopped.

"What's wrong did you two change your mind about coming to the burger shack with us" Kyo asks.

"Naw man she forgot her purse in the booth we'll catch up with you guys at the shack okay" Yuki says.

"Yeah man whatever just don't have to much fun she looks like a virgin to me" Michael says jokingly.

Yuki turns around and looks at him.

"Funny Michael my man" Yuki says as he turns and runs back to Tohru who is waiting for him.

"Yuki is seriously losing his touch I could have thought of a better come back than that" Kyo says as the group continues on there trek to the burger shack.

Meanwhile back up in the booth Tohru finds her purse still sitting beside her chair.

"Yuki I found it we can go now"

Tohru turns around and runs smack into Yuki's strong muscular chest.

"Oh I'm so sorry Yuki I didn't mean to" Tohru says while looking at the floor again.

"It's okay Miss Honda I really don't mind" Yuki says while liftting her chin up with his hand again.

They stand there just staring into each others eyes neither one saying a word as they slowly move closer and closer to each other. There lips meet in a kiss as Yuki wraps his arms around Tohru's waist. The kiss deepens as Yuki leans Tohru against the wall as his tongue enters her mouth. Tohru suddenly pulls away.

"Did I do something wrong I thought you wanted me to kiss you" Yuki asks.

"Come on we shouldn't keep the others waiting Yuki okay" Tohru says with that same bright smile on her face.

Before they leave Yuki pulls her back against his strong chest.

"Please tell me what I have done to upset you Tohru" Yuki begs.

"Yuki that was just my first kiss I wasn't expecting your tongue in my mouth" Tohru says shyly looking down at the ground.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything Miss Honda" Yuki says.

"I just want you to like me is all I don't really have anybody here that cares about me" Tohru says as tears slid down her cheek yet again.

"Please don't cry I hate to see girls cry" Yuki says while hugging her tightly to him.

Tohru wipes her eyes and they continue out of the booth headed to the Burger Shack were the other are waiting for them. 15minutes later they arrive at the Burger Shack and Michael and the others wave them over to there table.

"Hey you guys we were just about to order" Kyo says.

"I'll have hamburger and french fries with a chocolate shake" Tohru says.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Dinner At the Burger Shack

Everyone gets up and heads to the exit. As they are about to leave the stadium Tohru tugs on Yuki's shirt sleeve.

"Is something wrong Tohru" Yuki asks.

"Yeah, I left my purse upstairs in the booth I'll run back and get it quickly I'll meet you guys there" Tohru says as she turns to go back up to the booth.

Yuki grabs her.

"I'll go with you just let me tell the others to go ahead without us okay" Yuki says.

"Okay Yuki" Tohru says.

Yuki runs up to the rest of the group who have also stopped.

"What's wrong did you two change your mind about coming to the burger shack with us" Kyo asks.

"Naw man she forgot her purse in the booth we'll catch up with you guys at the shack okay" Yuki says.

"Yeah man whatever just don't have to much fun she looks like a virgin to me" Michael says jokingly.

Yuki turns around and looks at him.

"Funny Michael my man" Yuki says as he turns and runs back to Tohru who is waiting for him.

"Yuki is seriously losing his touch I could have thought of a better come back than that" Kyo says as the group continues on there trek to the burger shack.

Meanwhile back up in the booth Tohru finds her purse still sitting beside her chair.

"Yuki I found it we can go now"

Tohru turns around and runs smack into Yuki's strong muscular chest.

"Oh I'm so sorry Yuki I didn't mean to" Tohru says while looking at the floor again.

"It's okay Miss Honda I really don't mind" Yuki says while liftting her chin up with his hand again.

They stand there just staring into each others eyes neither one saying a word as they slowly move closer and closer to each other. There lips meet in a kiss as Yuki wraps his arms around Tohru's waist. The kiss deepens as Yuki leans Tohru against the wall as his tongue enters her mouth. Tohru suddenly pulls away.

"Did I do something wrong I thought you wanted me to kiss you" Yuki asks.

"Come on we shouldn't keep the others waiting Yuki okay" Tohru says with that same bright smile on her face.

Before they leave Yuki pulls her back against his strong chest.

"Please tell me what I have done to upset you Tohru" Yuki begs.

"Yuki that was just my first kiss I wasn't expecting your tongue in my mouth" Tohru says shyly looking down at the ground.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything Miss Honda" Yuki says.

"I just want you to like me is all I don't really have anybody here that cares about me" Tohru says as tears slid down her cheek yet again.

"Please don't cry I hate to see girls cry" Yuki says while hugging her tightly to him.

Tohru wipes her eyes and they continue out of the booth headed to the Burger Shack were the other are waiting for them. 15minutes later they arrive at the Burger Shack and Michael and the others wave them over to there table.

"Hey you guys we were just about to order" Kyo says.

"I'll have hamburger and french fries with a chocolate shake" Tohru says.

"Yo waitress we'll have 14 hamburgers and french fries with chocolate shakes" Yuki says.

"Coming right up Mr. Sohma"

"So Tohru how did you like your first football game at Ying Yang High" Mark asks.

"It was wonderful" Tohru replies with a big smile on her face.

A few minutes later there food arrives everyone eats and after they're done they sit and talk then Tohru looks at her watch.

"OhmyGod its 11:59 I better call home to see if anyone is up" Tohru says and gets up from the table to go use the payphone.

"What is the deal with that its a weekend" Michael says suspiciously.

Just then Tohru returns to the table with a frown on her face.

"No one answered the phone I guess I'll be sleeping on the porch tonight" Tohru says sadly.

"What you don't have a key to your own house" Michael asks.

"Just shut up Michael and mind your own business okay" Yuki says.

"It's okay Yuki I'll tell you guys the truth" Tohru says.

"I am living with my Aunt and Uncle because both of my parents are dead and they took me in okay" Tohru says.

"Don't worry Tohru you can stay at my place"Sonia says for tonight here's a key if you and Yuki decide to stay out late.

Everyone else leaves the Burger Shack heading home except for Yuki and Tohru.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Going to Sonia's House

Just as she's about to get up she sits back down.

"What's wrong are you okay Tohru" Yuki asks sitting back down with her.

"Yeah I'm fine I just forget to get directions to Sonia's house" Tohru says.

"Oh I'll take you there" Yuki says.

"I don't want you going out of your way for me Yuki" Tohru says.

"It's no problem Tohru I live right next door to Sonia" Yuki says.

"Really you do oh thank you so much for walking with me" Tohru says while throwing her arms around Yuki's neck and hugging him.

"If this is how I get thanked I'd do things like this for you more often" Yuki says.

Tohru blushes and looks at the floor. Yuki lifts up her chin and looks into her eyes.

"Tohru I really want to kiss you right now can I" Yuki says giving Tohru a sexy smile that makes her go weak in the knees.

"I guess so" Tohru says shyly.

Yuki and Tohru's lips meet in a passionate kiss. Yuki slowly begins to coax Tohru's mouth open so his tongue can enter. Finally she allows him access. They are sitting at the table making out until someone clears there throat they turn around to see the owner.

"Hello Mitch is it closing time already" Yuki asks still holding onto Tohru.

"Yes, Mr. Sohma" Mitch says.

"Okay well we'll leave you to clean up I'll see you guys tomorrow okay" Yuki says while pulling Tohru up from the booth and supporting her weight as they leave the burger shack.

"Wow, you are some kisser Mr. Sohma" Tohru says a permanent blush on her face.

"Trust me sweetheart you aint seen nothing yet Tohru Honda" Yuki says while giving her thigh a squeeze.

Tohru looks up at Yuki with fear in her eyes. Yuki notices this.

"Is something wrong Tohru you can trust me" Yuki says looking at how scared she is.

Then she shakes it off and is back to her normal smiling happy self.

"Nothing just something I was remembering from my past come on lets go" Yuki continues to walk beside her wondering what from her past could scare her that much.

They walk the rest of the way in silence until they reach Sonia's house.

"Tohru I hope you no that you can trust me and tell me anything right"

"I know that Yuki really I do good night"

Tohru turns to go inside when Yuki grabs her and spins her around.

"Did you forget something Yuki" tohru asks.  
"Yeah this" yuki says.

He leans down and captures Tohru's lips in a kiss that would have your knees buckling. So Yuki wraps his arms around her waist to hold her up as he continues to kiss her passionately on the mouth. They lean back against a pillar outside Sonia's house as Yuki begs for entrance into her mouth and she opens her mouth and his tongue enters. He runs his hands up her back and under her shirt when she pulls away.

"What's wrong was I going to fast" yuki asks.

"Yuki I really should be getting inside okay I'll see you tomorrow okay"tohru says

"Yeah okay Tohru I'll see you tomorrow"yuki says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The Dream

_The dream starts with me sitting in a park I remember this park when I was seven I got lost there. Then a nice man came or so I thought he was a nice man. He grabbed me and dragged me into a dark alley. _

_"Come with me sweetheart I'll take real good care of you"_

_"Do you no were my Mommy is I need to find my Mommy"_

_"Yeah just follow me sweetie and I'll take you straight to your mother"_

_"Okay thank you so much for helping me"_

_So I followed the man into this alley were some other men were waiting._

_"Well Chris you've brought use another little treat huh"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Mister where is my mother at"_

_"Oh she's in this building right here go on inside sweetheart"_

_I walked inside and tried to scream but someone's hand was over my mouth. _

_"Listen up kid you do exactly what we say and nothing bad will happen to you"_

_I look up at these men with total fear in my eyes as they slowly throw me on a bed._

_"Now be a good little girl and don't scream" _

_I laid there and did nothing as they took off my clothes touching me were men shouldn't never kissing me though. Then one man stuck something in me and I screamed but he seemed to be grunting as the other men held me down while this man tore my body apart. There was something different though in the corner looking at this was my Yuki he was ashamed of me. He was just shaking his head and then the other men were gone and it was only me and Yuki alone standing there. I ran up to help tried to touch him he pushed my hand away and turned towards me angrily. _

_"How could you do this with them how could you betray me like that you are filth dirt I don't want to be bothered with a slut like you. I hate you Tohru Honda and I never want to see you again"_

_"Yuki I'm sorry please don't leave me all alone again I need you please don't leave me"_

_Then he disappears and I am standing there all alone naked._

I sit up in bed looking around to make sure I was safe. Then I look next to me and I see Sonia. I lay back down praying and hoping that this dream never ever comes true. I just found Yuki I don't want to lose him. I fall back asleep soon afterward dreaming of happier times. Not knowing that my ugly past was about to rear its ugly head one more time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Saturday Morning

Me and Sonia woke up bright and early.

"So how did you sleep girl"

"Wonderful thanks for letting me stay with you"

"No problem girl Yuki would have let you stay with him if he didn't think your Aunt and Uncle would flip out"

"I really don't see that happening ever"

"Come on let's call the guys and see what they want to do today"

"Okay girl can I use your phone to call my Aunt and Uncle"

"Hi Auntie"

"Yes, I'm fine I'll be over to get some clothes later"

"You guys have to go out of town for a month"

"Yeah I'll ask my friend can I stay I'll call you back later and let you no"

"What's the deal Tohru what did you Aunt say"

"I was wondering will it be a problem for me to stay a whole month"

"I'll ask my parents and see what they say"

"You could always stay with Yuki he's got that big house all to himself"

"What do you mean his parents died a few years back and Yuki inherited there entire estate both were rich so Yuki is pretty much set for life he owns a couple of companies in Japan also"

"You're kidding me so how rich exactly is Yuki Sohma he's the richest Sohma there is in the entire world and he's quite wealthy elsewhere to"

"Damn"  
"You can say that again that's why every girl in Ying Yang High wants to be with Yuki Sohma"

Just then the doorbell rings and we run down the stairs standing there is Yuki.

"Good morning Yuki I was just ready to call you and see what you wanted to do today"

"I thought we could go sailing today on my yacht and go to my private island"

"Okay I'll call the others and let them no"

"Tohru I was going to run you to your house to get some clothes"

Just then Tohru notices the blue mustang parked in front of Sonia's house.

"Is that yours Yuki" Tohru asks.

"Yeah its mine don't you like it" Yuki asks.

"Yeah come on let's go to my house and get some clothes"

When they arrive at the house her Uncle opens the door.

"So Tohru can you stay with your friend for the month because we have to catch our flight in a couple of hours"

"Don't worry sir you will be leaving Tohru in the best of hand"

"I have no doubt about that Mr. Sohma"

"Well I better go get my clothes then"

Tohru rushes up to her room grabs some clothes throws them in her suitcase and comes running back downstairs with everything of hers.

"Well bye I'll be seeing you guys in a month I guess" Tohru says as she jumps into Yuki's car.

They speed off back towards Sonia's house but Yuki pulls into the driveway next door.

"Who's house is this it is huge" Tohru says.

"I know its mine come inside for a little while"

"Okay I guess " Tohru says as she follows Yuki inside.

"Tohru I need to ask you something very important" Yuki says.

"Okay Yuki what is it"

"Tohru Honda will you be my girlfriend"

Tohru sits there totally and completely speechless not even believing her own ears.

"Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend" Tohru asks looking at him strangely.

"Yes, I did Tohru what is your answer" Yuki looks at her pleadingly.

"My answer is yes of course I'll be your girlfriend" Tohru says jumping up and hugging Yuki.

"I am so happy you said yes I was so afraid you'd say no" Yuki says.

"How could any girl say no to you Yuki Sohma" Tohru replies blushing.

Yuki sits besides Tohru on the love seat. He leans towards her and Tohru leans towards him there lips meet in a passionate kiss. Yuki leans Tohru back on the loveseat kissing down her neck Tohru starts to moan.

"Do you like that"  
"Yes, Yuki I want more"

Yuki slowly reaches for the buttons on her shirt but she grabs his hand.

"No not yet Yuki"

"Okay babe whatever you want"

They go back to kissing like crazy on the loveseat his hand slides under her shirt she moans again as Yuki continues to suck on her neck. Yuki sits up to catch his breath.

"I want you Tohru"   
Before Tohru can answer the doorbell rings.

"Dammitt"

Tohru straightens up her clothes while Yuki goes to answer the door.

"What are you guys doing her"

"Sonia said we were going to the island"

"Oh yeah right come on in"

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything"

"No nothing give me a couple of minutes to get ready Sonia show Tohru to a bedroom so that she can get a shower and get changed"

"Okay Yuki"

Twenty minutes later everybody is dressed and ready to go to the island.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Island Meeting

They arrive on the island and head up to Yuki's house. Tohru gasps when she sees the huge house. Yuki wraps his arms around Tohru pulling her close to him. They enter the main gate only to be stopped by a man in a uniform.

"What are you doing her?" The man questions suspiciously.

"Stand down Marcus these are my friends" Yuki says stepping out from behind Tohru.

"Oh Hello Master Yuki I didn't no it was you" Marcus says bowing and apologizing profusely.

"Could you have someone prepare the guest rooms for my friends" Yuki says.

"Right away Master Yuki" Marcus says running back to the main house to prepare rooms.

The man runs into the mansion to do as Yuki commands. Yuki turns back to his friends and tells them to put on there bathing suits they're going to the beach. Everyone goes to the dressing rooms to change clothes.

"So come on Tohru give us the dirt what were you and Yuki doing when we came" Sonia asks looking at her suspiciously.

"Nothing we were just talking" Tohru says blushing the whole time.

"Girl if I was alone with Yuki Sohma I would be doing a whole lot more than talking" Sonia says suggestively.

Tohru looks at her friend angrily. Sonia laughs and hugs Tohru.

"I was just kidding girl Yuki only has eyes for you" Sonia says ruffling her hair before putting on her bathing suit.

Just then there's a knock on the door.

"Are you guys ready or what" The boys yell through the door.

"We'll be out in a sec" Tohru yells back pulling her hair back into a rubberband.

"Guys always got to rush perfection" Sonia says also fixing her hair.

The girls all grab there towels and head out of the changing room. Four speechless guys stare after them as they walk past them towards the beach. Just then Tohru turns back.

"Are you guys coming or are you going to stand there looking stupid all day" Tohru yells taking off running towards the beach.

The four guys come out of there trance and go running after the girls who take off running to the beach. Soon enough everyone is in the water splashing. When Yuki looks up and sees a boat docking beside his yacht.

"Who is that Yuki"

"I don't no come on you guys let's find out"

They all get out of the water and head to the dock to see who is arriving on the island. Just then they see three men step down.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my island?" Yuki asks suspiciously.

"You must be Yuki Sohma then" The man says walking forward and offering Yuki his hand.

"Yes, and you are" Yuki asks not shaking the man's hand.

"Chris Mason and these are my comrades" Chris says looking around at his men.

Yuki shakes the man's hand wondering why they are here on the island. The men look around then Chris's eyes land on Tohru and a smirk appears on his face. He thinks to himself this might be a fun trip after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yuki stands there looking at this man suspiciously and wondering why he keeps staring at Tohru like that.

"Why are you here?" Yuki says angrily wrapping his arms around Tohru's shoulder.

"Oh my ship hit a rock and we were taking on water and we saw this island so we came ashore" The lead man says bowing.

"I'm sure my men will be more than capable of fixing your ship and sending you on your way" Yuki replies urgently.

"Thank you very much we would appreciate the help" The head man says.

Yuki and the others turn to leave but Tohru looks back with a look of total fear in her eyes as she remembers where she last saw Chris at. He catches her eye and winks at her Tohru grabs hold of Yuki's arm tighter. Yuki looks down at her worriedly he thinks to himself the sooner these guys are gone the better it will be. Meanwhile back at the boat

"What's up boss you look like you have a plan" One of his sailors asks worriedly.  
"Yeah did you see that girl with the brown hair" Chris says noncommitally.  
"Yeah I would love to get some of that" One of the sailors says.

"I've already had some of that" Chris replies sadistically.

The other men look at him shocked and one even gasps.

"You're kidding me right boss" One of his sailors say.

"No she was only 7 though and we raped her but I'll get some more very soon" Chris says with and evil glint in his eye.

"Boss it's pretty obvious she's with Yuki Sohma you don't want to mess with the Sohma family" One of his men say.

"Shush here come his men to help repair the ship" One of his sailors say.

Yuki sent some men down to the shore to help repair the damage. Within the hour the ship is fixed and ready to sail again. Chris walks up to one of the men on the beach.

"May I help you sir" One of Yuki's servants say.  
"I would like to thank your master personally if I may" Chris says kindly.

"Follow me then" The man says.

The man leads him up to the main house and Chris gasps seeing how huge it is and gets a big smirk on his face visualizing himself in that house with Tohru on his arm and Yuki Sohma dead. Just then he is ushered into a living room.

"What is it Bruce?" Yuki asks when he enters the room.

"Sir we have finished repairing the man's ship and he wishes to thank you" Bruce replies bowing before his master.

"Okay send him in Bruce" Yuki says kindly.

The man opens the door and beckons him inside.

"Thank you so much Mr. Sohma for all your help" Chris replies the whole time looking Tohru up and down thinking to himself she sure has matured.

Chris walks up to Tohru and takes her hand shocking Yuki. Then he leans in close to Tohru's ear and whispers.

"I will be seeing you soon my sweet" Chris says kissing her on the cheek.

With those words he leaves the mansion leaving Yuki angry as a bull and leaving Tohru scared to death of what Chris meant by his parting words and the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Soon enough the day is coming to a close and they get back on his Yacht and head home. Yuki is in his cabin when there's a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Yuki yells.

"Me Tohru may I come in" Tohru says.

"Yes, come on in" Yuki says.

Tohru opens the door and walks in to see Yuki on his computer.

"I'll leave if you're doing something important" Tohru says noticing all the papers on the bed and his laptop is open.

"No nothing really I was just checking my stocks" Yuki says as he closes his laptop and turns towards Tohru and pats the spot next to him on the bed pushing some papers on the floor..

Tohru takes the seat and smiles at Yuki with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Tell me what's been bothering you all day" Yuki asks.

"Nothing Yuki I'm just afraid how everyone's going to react when they find out we're going together" Tohru says nervously.

"The only people that are important are me and you" Yuki says leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips.

Tohru pulls away as an image of her at 7 years old flashes in her head and a man holding her down and kissing her. Yuki looks at her a little shocked and a little upset.

"I'm sorry Yuki I can't do this right now" Tohru says running out of Yuki's cabin.

Yuki is totally shocked as he watches Tohru run out of his room. Yuki is also suspicious she started acting strange after that Chris person showed up. Yuki opens his laptop and does a random search and find Chris's criminal record. Yuki gasps at the wrap sheet he has and then he notices something a report filed 10 years ago for a little girl name Yolanda Honda who was attacked and raped but there is no picture. Yuki thinks maybe it was her sister or something. Just then there's another knock on the door.

"Who is it" Yuki yells.  
"It's Sonia Yuki can I talk to you" Sonia asks nervously.

"Yeah come on in Sonia" Yuki says.

Tohru is watching as Sonia walks into Yuki's cabin and for a moment Tohru doubts Yuki's love for her then she realizes she's being stupid and anyway Sonia's her friend. Tohru heads to her cabin. Meanwhile in Yuki's cabin.

"Yuki have you noticed that Tohru's been acting strangely since we left the island" Sonia asks questioningly.

"Yeah, I'll ask her about it when we get back home okay" Yuki says.

"Thanks because I'm really worried about her and something's strange about the way that Chris dude was looking at Tohru" Sonia says.

"Yeah I noticed that too" Yuki says suspiciously.

Just then Yuki gets an idea.

"Excuse me Sonia but I have something important to take care of" Sonia gets up off his bed and leaves the room

Yuki opens his computer and does a search for the name Yolanda Honda and does a search for a Torhu Honda and gasps when he sees the results. Tohru Honda was Yolanda Honda she changed her name when she turned 8 years old. Then Yuki realizes the truth Tohru was raped by Chris and now she's afraid.

Yuki prints out the information he just found and leaves his room in search of Tohru. He finally knocks on Tohru's cabin door.

"Who is it?" Tohru calls sadly.  
"Me Yuki we need to talk Tohru" Yuki says determinedly.

Tohru opens the cabin door and he can tell that she's been crying. Yuki wraps his arms around her as he pushes the door closed with his feet. Tohru is a little shocked by Yuki reaction then she sees the sheet of paper in his hand and gasps and steps away from him.

"So you found out I guess you don't want to go out with me anymore" Tohru says turning away from Yuki and crying throwing the papers in the floor.

"Tohru what are you talking about" Yuki asks really worried about her.

"Who would ever want to be with dirt like me" Tohru says trying to scrub her hands.  
"You are not dirt to me Tohru you're the woman I love" Yuki says grabbing her hands and stopping her and forcing her to look at him.

Tohru looks at him totally shocked at what he just said. He's not pushing her away like in her dream he's comforting her which makes Tohru feels that much worst as she bursts into tears and clutches Yuki's arm. She cries until they hear the captain say they're docking.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Soon enough the weekend is over and they have to head back to school.

"Tohru did you hear we have a sub for English" Sonia asks.

"Oh really what's his name" Tohru asks happily.

"No one knows yet I guess we'll find out when we get to English class" Sonia says.

Just then Yuki walks up and wraps his arm around Tohru comfortingly. Since he knows everything and still wants to be with her everything's great at least that what she thinks but there's more surprises from Tohru's past. The group walks into there English class and takes there seat just then the teacher clears his throat.

"Hello my names Mr. Mason but you can call me Chris" The teacher says.

Tohru and Yuki look up at her in total shock standing in the front of the class is none other than Chris from the island. Sonia taps Tohru on the shoulder.

"Isn't that the freak from the island he is so weird" Sonia whispers in Tohru's ear.

Tohru and Yuki share a secret look before they says together.

"You have no idea how weird" Tohru and Yuki say together.

"There will be no talking in my classroom Miss Honda you and Mr. Sohma will have detention with me this afternoon" Mr. Mason says with a smirk on his face.

After class Sonia runs up to them.  
"I tell you that is a weird man" Sonia says walking with them to there next class.

The rest of the day is pretty much uneventful soon enough they are standing out in the hall in front of the detention room.

"Are you ready for this" Yuki asks Tohru squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"As long as you're with me I'll be fine" Tohru says squeezing Yuki's hand back and also kissing him on the cheek.

They take each others hands and walk into the room to find a smirking Chris sitting behind the desk.

"Have a seat you two" Chris says pointing to two front chairs.

We sit down and wait soon enough he speaks again.

"Nice to see you again Yolanda" Chris says walking up to Tohru.

Tohru shivers as she hears that name moving closer to Yuki.

"If I wanted to do something to you your pretty boy couldn't stop me" Chris says suggestively following the words with a wink.

"What do you want from me?" Tohru asks scaredly.

"I want everything you have" Chris says nodding at her suggestively.

Yuki gets up to block the man from Tohru. The man looks at Yuki menancingly.

"Do you think you can stop me if I wanted to do something to your precious Tohru huh Mr. Sohma" Chris says staring at Yuki menancingly.

"You want to try and find out Chris" Yuki says cockily.

The two stare at each other until the bell rings ending detention. Tohru and Yuki get up to leave when Chris grabs his arm pulling her back. Tohru struggles against him trying to break free.  
"Now what are you going to do Yuki" Chris says still holding Tohru.

Just then the principal walks by and Chris lets Tohru go but not before whispering something in her ear

"You think you're happy now but it want last for long I'll make sure of that" Chris whispers in Tohru's ear sadistically.

With those words still ringing in Tohru's ears she leaves the classroom with Yuki. Plastering a fake smile on her face knowing that Chris has just begun to torture her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few months later Tohru is walking home from school when she is grabbed and pulled into an alley. She prepares to scream when they turn her around. She sees Yuki and gasps.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" Tohru asks looking at Yuki scaredly.

"Someone's following you now be quiet" Yuki says putting his hands over her mouth.

Just then a man in a black trenchcoat walks past looking all around. Once he has turned the corner Yuki and Tohru walk from in the alley.

"How did you no that someone was following me" Tohru asks nervously.

"I noticed them when I was bringing you your chemistry book" Yuki says holding up Tohru's chemistry book that she left in school.

"Thank God come on let's get back to your place and fast" Tohru says pulling Yuki in the other direction away from the stranger.

Yuki looks behind them and notices the same man in the trenchcoat he stops and puts Tohru behind him as the man gets closer. He stops right in front of Yuki.

"Move boy I've come for the girl" The man says angrily.

"Well you aren't getting her so leave before you get yourself hurt" Yuki says threateningly getting into a fighting stance.

"You're going to be the one hurt if you don't get out of my way" The man says sadistically.

The two men circle each other. Yuki kicks the man in the kneecap making him go down to one knee then Yuki gives him a round house kick to the chin knocking him back. The man stands up and chackles evilly as he runs at Yuki knocking him off his feet jumping on top of him punching him. Yuki rolls away from the man's blows protecting his face. Tohru sees Yuki's bleeding face and black eyes as Yuki runs back at the man landing a few solid blows, but the man lands more and by now Yuki is bloody and barely able to stand. The man makes a move towards Yuki when someone yells for them to call the police. The man turns and leaves afraid of the cops. Tohru bends down next to Yuki

"Are you hurt" Tohru asks helping Yuki to sit up.

"Don't worry about me are you okay" Yuki says running his hand down the side of her face and kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine" Tohru says as tears run down her cheeks"

"Please don't cry Tohru I hate to see you cry" Yuki says whipping the tears away.

Yuki passes out from the pain and soon enough the ambulance arrives to take Yuki and Tohru to the hospital in the shadows a man laughs evilly as he walks on down the street plotting his next move against Tohru Honda.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The arrive at the hospital 10 minutes later. Yuki is still clutching Tohru's hand in a death grip.

"Miss can you answer some questions for us" The nurse at the desk asks.

"Okay" Tohru says pulling her hand away from Yuki.

She goes up to the receptionist and takes the clipboard the woman hands her. She fills it out and hands it back to the nurse.

"Your friend is in the first room down the hall" The nurse says pointing down the hall.

"Thank you miss" Tohru says.

Tohru is walking down the hall when she bumps into someone. Tohru looks up and takes a step back.

"Come with me quietly or else" The man in the trench coat says grabbing her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Tohru says loudly struggling to pull her arm away.

The man grabs her by the arm and tries to pull her down the corridor. Tohru resists and breaks his grip on her arm and runs into Yuki's room thinking she's finally safe. A few minutes later the door open and the same man walks in.

"Thank you for showing me were you friend was" The man in the trench coat says evilly.

"You stay away from him you bastard" Tohru says standing between Yuki and the man.

"Now Yolanda we used be such good friends" The man in the trench coat says winking at her.

"Stop calling me that my names Tohru" Tohru yells angrily.

"You'll always be Yolanda to me now come over here like a good little girl" The mans says patting the spot beside him on the other bed in the room.

"I am not the same girl" Tohru yells angrily.

"Fine then we'll do it the hard way" The man says getting up off the bed walking towards her.

Tohru continues walking backwards away from the man until her back hits the wall. She realizes she has nowhere else to go to.

"Where are you going to run to now?" The man says evilly.

"If you touch me I'll scream" Tohru says seriously.  
"Oh I love it when you scream" The man says lustfully.

Tohru looks around for a weapon or something she can use as he moves closer and closer to her. He places each of his hands on the side of the wall pressing himself against her.

"Now what are you going to do Yolanda" The man says bending down towards her.

Just then the door to the room opens and a nurse walks in. The man steps away from Tohru and turns to leave.

"I will be seeing you again Tohru" The man says before exiting the room.

Once the nurse is gone Tohru collapses on to the chair taking deep breaths wondering when this nightmare will be over and wondering when he past will stop coming back to haunt her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two weeks later Yuki is finally released from the hospital. They are downstairs waiting for Brandon to pick them up when Tohru sees the man with the trench coat again standing outside talking to a man wearing a suit. Soon the man in the trench coat walks away and the man in the suit walks in. He looks around then heads over to her and Yuki.

"Well it's good to see you're still alive" Akito says.

"What do you want Akito?" Yuki asks suspiciously.

"I was worried about my little cousin is all" Akito says acting offended by Yuki's attitude.

"Well as you can see I'm fine you can leave now" Yuki says dismissively.

The two stare at each other then Akito turns his eyes on her. For an instant it looks like Akito knows Tohru but as soon as the look appears it's gone.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Akito asks looking at Tohru sweetly.

"Tohru this is my cousin Akito" Yuki says.

"Akito this is my girlfriend Tohru" Yuki says.

The two shake hands just then they see Brandon walking towards them.

"Well it was nice meeting you Akito maybe we'll see each other again" Tohru says as they leave the hospital.

"You can count on it Miss Honda" Akito yells after them.

Yuki and Tohru leave with Brandon soon Akito walks back to his waiting limo with a smug smile on his face.

"So do you agree with the others is she the girl" The man wearing the trench coat asks.

"Yes, she's Yolanda Honda only with a different name and a more mature body" Akito admits sadly.

"You can say that again" The man in the trench coat says.

"So what is our next move" The man in the trench coat says.

"I'll get back to you about that" Akito says as his limo stops in front of an abandoned building.

The man in the trench coat gets out and heads into the old abandoned building to meet with the others while Akito continues on back to his estate. Once at his estate he calls Yuki .

"Hello Yuki would you and Tohru like to have dinner with me tonight" Akito asks.

"I guess so" Yuki says suspiciously but determined to find out what Akito is really up to.

Then the two hang up and Akito has an evil look in his eye as he puts his plan into action. Later that night Yuki and Tohru pull up to Akito estate.

"Mr. Yuki it is a pleasure to see you here again" Mark the butler says taking Tohru's coat.

"Thank you Mark" Yuki says shaking the butlers hand.

"Welcome Yuki and Tohru" Akito says hugging both of them.

Soon the three go into the dining room to eat dinner. Yuki keeps wondering why Akito keeps staring at Tohru.

"So tell me about yourself Miss Honda" Akito asks.

"There's nothing much to tell I live here with my Aunt and Uncle my parents are deceased they're away on business and I'm staying with Yuki" Tohru says.

"My cousin is one lucky man" Akito says.

"Thank you" Tohru says blushing.

Just then there's a knock on the door. Akito goes to answer it then returns to the dining room.

"Who was that at the door?" Yuki asks suspiciously.

"No one they were lost and came to ask for directions" Akito says dismissively.

"Okay" Yuki says getting more suspicious about the unknown visitor and why Akito answered the door himself instead of letting the butler do it.

"Yuki could I speak to you in my study alone" Akito asks getting up from the table.

"Okay" Yuki says interested in the real reason Akito invited them to dinner maybe Akito will finally reveal his ulterior motives.

"Tohru you can look around the house if you like" Akito offers.

Yuki and Akito head off to his study why Tohru starts looking around the gorgeous house. She walks until she bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry I didn't no anyone was in here" Tohru says turning to leave the room.

"It's quite alright Yolanda" A man says looking at her smugly.

Tohru makes a run for the door but he blocks her escape.

"Don't worry so much I'm not going to hurt you" The man says walking closer and closer to her.

"Yeah right let me out of here" Tohru says walking away from the man.

"I just want to talk to you okay" The man says .

"Say what you have to say then" Tohru replies.

Meanwhile in Akito's study.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yuki asks Akito anxiously.

"Tohru is not respectable enough for you to be with" Akito says without a moments hesitation hoping his cousin would take his word for it.

"Why do you say that?" Yuki asks getting a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach now.

"She has been with a lot of other men" Akito says hoping to shock Yuki.

"How do you no that" Yuki asks that bad feeling increasing 10 fold now.

"I was one of them" Akito admits sadly.

A look of pure anger comes across Yuki's face. Yuki jumps up and grabs Akito by the collar pulling him across the desk.

"You were one of the bastards that raped a 7 year old child" Yuki yells jumping out of his chair.

A look of shock crosses Akito's face now he never thought Tohru would tell Yuki what happened all those years ago.

"Blood is thicker than water Yuki let her go so that we can have her back" Akito says trying to reason with his cousin.

"I'll never let none of your filthy sick bastards ever touch Tohru again" Yuki says throwing Akito to the floor.

Just then Yuki hears a scream coming from down the hall. He runs out of Akito study and down the hall when he hears the scream again. He kicks open the door and sees a man holding Tohru. Yuki jerks the man off Tohru and puts Tohru behind him.

"Come on Tohru we're leaving" Yuki says holding her in his arms.

"Yuki you don't want to do this" Akito pleads with his cousin.

"Don't tell me what I want to do Akito and from now on stay out of my life" Yuki says threateningly.

With those words Yuki and Tohru leave Akito's house. Akito turns to the man in the room angrily.

"I told you to do it quietly you damn idiot" Akito says yelling at the other man in the room.

"She resisted she didn't even want me to touch her maybe she isn't the one" The other man in the room says seriously.

"We will have Tohru Honda one way or another" Akito says devising another sadistic plan to get Tohru back.

**Note: Will Tohru's past ever stop interfering with her future? Will Akito figure out a way to make Tohru there's again? Will they kill Yuki? Will Tohru ever get the courage to face her past and bring the men that hurt her to justice? Will Tohru and Yuki's love survive these trials or will Tohru's past truly destroy her future?**


End file.
